gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baller (V)
Unter dem Namen Baller existieren in Grand Theft Auto V mehrere Sport Utility Vehicle, die von Gallivanter hergestellt werden. Der Name „Baller“ lässt sich auf den amerikanischen Hip-Hop-Slang zurückführen. Das Wort „ballin“ bedeutet so viel wie „wohlhabend sein“. Älteres Modell | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 90.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = Los Santos Customs | Im Fuhrpark von = | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = 8,0 s | Antrieb = Allrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Getriebe | Gewicht = 2.400 kg | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Der ältere Baller basiert auf dem . Sein Fahrverhalten ist als eher langsam und schwerfällig zu beschreiben, hinzu kommt ein großer Wendekreis. Die Beschleunigung ist durchschnittlich, der Wagen besitzt aber genügend Kraft, um steile Hügel zu erklimmen, womit er auch für leichtes Gelände tauglich ist. Außerdem ist der Wagen sehr schadensresistent. Bei Fahrten mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten neigt der ältere Baller zum Untersteuern. Statistik im Social Club Fundorte des älteren Modells Grand Theft Auto V # Hin und wieder in den westlichen Stadtteilen von Los Santos anzutreffen # Die Madrazo-Kartell-Mitglieder nutzen ihn als Bandenfahrzeug # In der Mission Eheberatung während der Verfolgung von Kyle Chavis im gescripteten Verkehr, Greenwich Way, Rockford Hills # In der Mission Eheberatung während der Verfolgung von Kyle Chavis im gescripteten Verkehr, Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, Rockford Hills # In der Mission Eheberatung während der Verfolgung von Kyle Chavis im gescripteten Verkehr aus einer Ausfahrt kommend, Cockingend Drive, Rockford Hills # Zwei in der Mission Eheberatung, gefahren von Mitgliedern des Madrazo-Kartells, Rockford Hills # In der Mission Eheberatung auf Michael De Santas Grundstück, Portola Drive, Rockford Hills Grand Theft Auto Online # Hin und wieder in den westlichen Stadtteilen von Los Santos anzutreffen Neueres Modell | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 90.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = Los Santos Customs | Im Fuhrpark von = | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = 8,0 s | Antrieb = Allrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Getriebe | Gewicht = 2.200 kg | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Der neuere Baller basiert auf dem . Für einen SUV hat er eine durchschnittliche Beschleunigung, allerdings verfügt er über eine vergleichsweise herausragende Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Jedoch sollte man darauf achten, dass man nicht mit zu hohem Tempo in die Kurven einfährt, denn der neuere Baller untersteuert doch sehr arg. Abseits der Straße zeigt der Wagen jedoch ein gutes Handling. Statistik im Social Club Fundorte des neueren Modells Grand Theft Auto V # Hin und wieder in den westlichen Stadtteilen von Los Santos anzutreffen # Der neuere Baller ist für 90.000 Dollar auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com erhältlich # In der Mission Totgesagte leben länger steht er auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Leichenschauhaus; wenn Michael am Ende der Mission aus dem Fenster springt, steht dort der Baller als möglicher Fluchtwagen bereit Grand Theft Auto Online # Überall in und um Los Santos anzutreffen # Für 90.000 Dollar auf southersanandreassuperautos.com erhältlich Baller LE | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 149.000 Dollar (normal) 374.000 Dollar (gepanzert) | Tuning-Werkstatt = Los Santos Customs | Im Fuhrpark von = | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = 8,0 s | Antrieb = Allrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Getriebe | Gewicht = 2.175 kg (normal) 2.275 kg (gepanzert) | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Mit dem Update „GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals“ sind zudem vier weitere Modelle des Baller in Grand Theft Auto Online implementiert worden. Einer davon ist der Baller LE (Limited Edition). Er verfügt über leicht abgewandelte Carbon-Schürzen, schwarz getönte Fenster sowie über farblich veränderbare Innenraumgestaltung. Das Fahrverhalten ist mit dem neuen Baller größtenteils identisch, lediglich der Motor hat einen kraftvolleren Sound als der normale Baller und die Beschleunigung ist etwas besser. Die Limited Edition ist außerdem etwas leichter als das Basismodell. Außerdem existiert eine gepanzerte Version namens Baller LE (gepanzert) (engl. als Baller LE (armored) bezeichnet), welche mit einer verstärkten (und etwas schwereren) Karosserie ausgestattet ist, Tuning-Reifen besitzt und über leicht geschützte Fenster verfügt. Statistik im Social Club Fundorte des Baller LE Grand Theft Auto Online # Als Baller LE für 149.000 Dollar auf Legendarymotorsport.net erhältlich # Als Baller LE (gepanzert) für 374.000 Dollar auf Legendarymotorsport.net erhältlich Baller LE LWB | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 247.000 Dollar (normal) 513.000 Dollar (gepanzert) | Tuning-Werkstatt = Los Santos Customs | Im Fuhrpark von = | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = 8,0 s | Antrieb = Allrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Getriebe | Gewicht = 2.450 kg (normal) 2.550 kg (gepanzert) | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Ein weiterer mit dem „Executives-and-Other-Criminals“-Update eingebauter Baller ist der Baller LE LWB (Limited Edition Long Wheel Base). Dieser verfügt über die gleichen Ausstattungsmerkmale wie der Baller LE, ist aber ein wenig länger als dieser. Somit lässt sich der Wagen auch schwieriger um Kurven manövrieren als der Baller (2013) oder der Baller LE. Ansonsten gibt es keine großartigen Unterschiede mit Ausnahme der Fahrzeugmasse. Auch von diesem Modell existiert eine gepanzerte Version namens Baller LE LWB (gepanzert) (engl. als Baller LE LWB (armored) bezeichnet). Statistik im Social Club Fundorte des Baller LE LWB Grand Theft Auto Online # Als Baller LE LWB für 247.000 Dollar auf Legendarymotorsport.net erhältlich # Als Baller LE LWB (gepanzert) für 513.000 Dollar auf Legendarymotorsport.net erhältlich Beschreibungen legendarymotorsport.net southernsanandreassuperautos.com Trivia * Der ältere Baller hatte im ersten Trailer noch andere Lufteinlässe an den Seiten. * In Grand Theft Auto Online kann man beide Standard-Baller-Modelle in Tuning-Werkstätten für je 9.000 Dollar verkaufen. * Im Content Creator wird der neuere Baller als Baller (2013) bezeichnet, was auf eine Generationswechsel im Jahre 2013 hindeutet. * Auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com wird die ältere Version angezeigt. Wenn man den Baller jedoch kauft, wird die neue Version in die Garage geliefert. Bildergalerie Baller 1 V Front.jpg|Der alte Baller in der Front- und Seitenansicht Baller 1 V Heck.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht Baller V Front.jpg|Der neue Baller in der Front- und Seitenansicht (intern: baller2) Baller V Heck.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht Gallivanter_Baller1_Billboard_V.png|Die Werbetafel für den Baller 1. Baller badge.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken en:Baller es:Baller pl:Baller pt:Baller Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:SUVs